Bella Book 3: Hurt, Family, Relationship, and Joy
by the never ending dream
Summary: Part 3 of 4.
1. Hurt

Bella Book 3: Hurt, Family, Relationship, and Joy

Chapter 1: Hurt

Bella: Edward, whats a matter?

**They was in their room and Edward **

**is in some type of shock.**

Bella: Edward, talk to me now... I mean it, Edward Anothney Meason Cullen.

**Still complete sliences from him.**

**Then...**

Edward: Um...We got vampire babies they will stop growing at any age...Its law not to have vampire babies.

Bella: Its allowed they already 15.

Edward: I can't risk the saftey of this family.

Bella: So your leaving.

Ella: Is daddy ok.

Edward: Yes, baby girl. I got to leave, Bella.

Bella: No, Edward Cullen!

Edward: I told you, Bella, its to risky.

Bella: No means no!

Edward: Your telling me I can't leave.

Bella: Yes, its exactly what I'm telling you.

Ella: Daddy don't go.

Edward: Oh, great, Ella, heard. Thats just great.

Bella: Not my fault.


	2. Family

Bella Book 3: Hurt, Family, Relationship, and Joy

Chapter 2: Family

Bella: Family gots to stick together, and we are family.

Edward: No matter what happens we will always be together.

Bella: We know it, do you?

Edward: Bella, what does that even mean.

Bella: It means do you know that.

Edward: I know that, but I can't process why you would say a thing like that. I know it.

Bella: I say it, because I want you to prove it.

Edward: How do I do that my love.

Bella: You always want to give me stuff, but why not the family? We need to travel and let them see the world too.

Edward: Ok, we can move to France for 2 years. Then move to Japan for 1 year. Then move to Chania for 3 years. Next move to Spain for 4 years. Then move back so they can share the expirecne with their class mates, beacuse they will be stuck at age 17.

Bella: Thank you, Edward. Will say they moved their at age 7 and moved back age 17.

**They all packed for their long trip. They went to **

**France, Japan, Chania, and Spain. Then they**

**moved back.**

**Author's note: Sorry just tring to finish. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS AND NEVER DID. I created the babies names.**


	3. Relationship

Bella Book 3: Hurt, Family, Relationship, and Joy

Chapter 3: Relationship

Edward: You got some explaining to do.

Bella: Why?

Edward: Who is this person you are calling at night?

Bella: You caught me I've been calling Jake.

Edward: Jake as in Jacob Black?

Bella: Yes.

Edward: What did I do?

Bella: Nothing. He stop writting me so I started calling him.

Edward: Why in the world are you calling and writting him?

Bella: He started it. So I didn't want to be rude so I wrote back.

Edward: Ok, but what about you calling him.

Bella: He wrote a letter telling me to write him.

Edward: What was his exact words.

**She pulled out a paper and she read...**

Bella: _" Call me Bella Swan-Cullen. I know you love me. Call me now or we will get your little Edward Cullen the one who stopped your heart. I can't forget your five little baby blood sucking stupid brat leeches that Edward help you create. Thats why they are baby blood sucking stupid brat leeches. I know I being to forusful. I really don't care." _Thats why I have been calling him.

**Tears came to her eyes as she read.**

Bella: I know he couldn't get you. I was worried about my babies.

Edward: Baby don't worry their Uncle Jasper, Emmett, and me tought them how to fight.

Bella: Your right my dear. I was just worried thats it. Remember when I was human you was super protective.

Edward: That is true. I understand you. You just don't want your family to disappear.

Bella: I kinda understand you now by what has happen.  
Edward: You get me completely.

Bella: I love you guys!


	4. Joy

Bella Book 3: Hurt, Family, Relationship, and Joy

Chapter 4: Joy

**They became very joyful; the whole family became joyful. They all was very happy. Everyone could speak Spanish, Chanese, Japese, and French. They was so joyful.**

**Author's note: I know very short. Look for the last story of the Bella Books! Bella Book 4: The Final Chapter. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS AND NEVER DID. I JUST MADE UP THE KIDS NAMES!**


End file.
